


"What does it taste like?"

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Stolen Kiss, domestic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: All of this happened because of a stupid question.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"What does it taste like?"

"Nayuta?"

Nayuta who was heading to his room to compose a new song stopped in his tracks on one of the stairs. He looked down at the one who just called out to him from the corner of his eye, not bothering to turn around when he recognized whose voice it was. His usual annoyance didn't leave him for even a second.

"What?"

"What does it taste like?" Reon asked, curious about the taste of the black liquid inside the mug Nayuta held in his right hand.

Crimson eyes met Golden ones. Nayuta looked silently at Reon, trying to figure out if it was a genuine question and not a stupid prank to annoy him. His fierce red eyes pierced through Reon's golden ones, looking for anything that could help him figure out if he was being serious or not and he didn't have to search for too long. He found the little spark of genuine curiosity in his eyes quite fast, it was a spark that was usually seen in Reon's eyes seeing as he's a straightforward person thus it was easy to find it and confirm that it was indeed a genuine question. Confusion could be seen in Nayuta's eyes as he realized that Reon was serious. Reon really wondered what the coffee Nayuta loved so much tasted like.

He had seen Nayuta drink it practically everyday since he first met him, a coffee made specially by Kenta for him, and which was quite an unusual one. Unusual because unlike the usual combination of coffee and milk or coffee with a bit of ice or chocolate or even cocoa, this particular one had lemons in it. How could something as bitter as coffee go well with something as sour as lemons? Was it delicious? Was it bad? Would it taste better if he added sugar? Did he even add sugar to it? Reon had been questioning himself about these things quite often lately, whenever he saw Nayuta drink coffee, he couldn't stop himself from wondering how it tastes like. Curiosity was taking the better of him. He could've just asked Kenta to make him some but...it feels too embarrassing for Reon somehow, probably because of his ego? He wasn't sure but what definitely was sure is that he didn't want to bother Kenta over something this trivial. He could've just made it himself but, he wasn't exactly one for cooking, he wasn't sure he could make some decent coffee, let alone a drink as similar as Kenta's who had a coffee meister certificate. So his last hope to taste it or at least to know what it tastes like, was to ask Nayuta directly. The chance of Nayuta actually telling him with his very rude behavior was very small, but he still wanted to try. He wanted to taste the same drink Nayuta had, or just know how it tasted like. To see what he liked about it exactly. If it was bad or if it was good. Out of pure curiosity. Not because he wanted to know more about him. Absolutely not because of that.

"Hah?" Muttered Nayuta confused but still as annoyed as ever, and just loud enough for Reon who was standing a few centimeters away from him to hear.

"The coffee. What does it taste like?"

Nayuta turned his whole body towards Reon, now facing him, he could see how serious he was about what he just said, but that doesn't mean he understood what he was thinking when he asked it. Nor did he know what to answer. So he just kept looking silently at him, making sure his crimson eyes didn't look away from Reon's eyes for even a second, in a failed attempt of understanding what the guitarist before him was thinking when he asked him this. He couldn't do it. Reon wasn't lying but he still couldn't figure it out. So Nayuta gave up. He had a song to compose, he didn't have time to guess what the boy before him was thinking. Thus, he just answered the first thing that came to his mind.

"Like coffee."

"Really? Isn't it sour? I mean it has lemons in it, right? Does it really taste like actual coffee Nayuta…?" Doubted Reon. He just couldn't believe what Nayuta had answered, so he came up a bit closer to him, climbing up one stair, but still below him, to maybe stop him from leaving to his room before answering his question. Reon really was curious about what it tasted like, and he'll definitely get his answer.

Nayuta was starting to get a bit pissed off at Reon's stubbornness. He was clearly doubting him, and he seemed like he won't back down till he gets his answer. Nayuta couldn't describe what his coffee tasted like, even if he wanted to, this very particular and unique taste can't be put into words. It can only be felt and tasted to know. 

_ Tasted… _

The vocalist shifted his eyes previously on Reon to his mug of coffee. He sighed mentally before he sipped a little bit of the coffee, enough to fill his whole mouth, but instead of swallowing it, he turned to Reon and with a quick smooth gesture, he reached out with his left hand to the back of his head and brought him closer to his face not letting go of the coffee mug. Nayuta stopped for a few seconds to look at Reon's confused and surprised eyes which were just a few millimeters away before he connected their lips together. 

As expected, Reon's lips were quite cold in this winter, he knew he didn't like cold, he always complained about the cold weather in Sapporo after all, and he expected his body to be quite cold despite him wearing thick clothes even at home, but to the warm ones of Nayuta it was very pleasant, so pleasant he spent a few long seconds savouring and enjoying how Reon's lips felt, mingling his fingers deep into his hair and playing with it, making sure to keep his eyes on his increasingly blushing face, not wanting to miss this...amusing sight. The vocalist then suddenly, but surprisingly gently, started to deepen their kiss, in an attempt to make Reon drink all the coffee he had in his mouth to make him taste the liquid he wanted to drink so badly. He pushed his lips further on Reon's, moving them as slowly as he could, till he succeeded in opening his mouth just enough for the warm coffee to flow into his mouth. Reon shuddered. This contact was way too much for his heart. His heartbeat was going crazy right now as he tried to move his body away from Nayuta, he wanted to break from whatever this was, he wanted to regain his normal heartbeat and apparently his normal temperature too, but he couldn't. His body refused to move away from him. He tried to move but he couldn't. Was this his body telling him that he's enjoying this? That he actually didn't want to get away from Nayuta? He didn't have the time to answer or think about that, he was busy trying to taste the coffee Nayuta just put in his mouth and which the vocalist made sure to spread using his tongue. 

It was a strange taste, weird to say the least. The coffee's bitterness spread on his tongue first but soon after he could taste the sourness of the lemons in it. He could've sworn he tasted sugar too but he wasn't sure. All he could think about right now was...nothing actually. His head stopped working because of Nayuta's actions. The second he felt Nayuta's warm hand around his head, Reon's mind stopped working. He couldn't keep up with Nayuta's unpredictable actions so all he could do was to just close his eyes as he swallowed all the coffee in his mouth not wanting to lose his breath or choke on it and most importantly, because the sensation on his lips was far too pleasant he couldn't but think about enjoying it. He savoured every bit of this messy...kiss if he dared to call it something, he threw his common sense and his thoughts telling him to break free from Nayuta away, wanting for this warmth to last forever, his usually cold body adored the vocalist's warmth, he didn't want to admit it but he loved this way too much, so when he felt Nayuta's warmth creeping away after a few long minutes, disappointment filled his eyes which he opened to see what the hell made Nayuta stop.

Nayuta took his hand away, eyes still on Reon's slightly red face. Both had a hard time trying to breathe after that quite long and weird kiss filled with coffee and...passion. He felt...great. Nayuta was actually feeling somewhat great. It didn't bother him or make him feel annoyed. It wasn't that unpleasant...he honestly wouldn't mind doing this again. The second Nayuta thought that, Reon's annoyed and obvious angry voice brought him back to reality, and brought the common sense he lost when his lips clashed on Reon's back too. He couldn't believe what he just thought about. Nayuta cursed in his head at his own thoughts. He wanted to do this again? What a joke. It was just...an effortless and less troublesome way to make him drink the coffee. It wasn't because he wondered how it felt to kiss him. No. It wasn't that. 

_ It definitely was… _

Nayuta gave up. He didn't seem to succeed in convincing himself that he didn't want to kiss Reon. 

_ Fuck. _

He didn't want to question himself about why he did that. He didn't want to know. He had a feeling it'll make his head messy so he gave up on finding an answer and listened to Reon's anger. He found it amusing.

"What are you doing?!" Reon could only shout these words, his face as red as a tomato which he tried to hide using his hand when he realized that he actually enjoyed whatever that was. 

_ Enjoyed?! _

No, he didn't. It wasn't like that. He did not enjoy it. No, no, no and no. 

_ The thing i loved was Nayuta's warmth- Coffee! I mean, i liked the taste of coffee! Not Nayuta's warmth. Not that. Definitely not. _

He kept on repeating that in his head, trying desperately to make his body's temperature cool down as he waited for Nayuta's answer.

"You wanted to taste the coffee. I made you taste it." He declared, his breath slightly disturbed by the previous kiss, his red eyes lingering for a while on Reon's lips before he swore, realizing what he was doing and turned away quickly deciding that it's the best thing to do to stop himself from stealing another kiss from the blushing mess now behind him.

Reon stayed there, looking angrily at Nayuta as he climbed up the stairs to his room, seemingly unbothered and unaffected by what he just did. Unlike him. His mind was blank, his heart was going to explode and his whole body felt on fire. He didn't understand what happened to him back there. He didn't get why he didn't push Nayuta away. Why he didn't get as angry as he wanted to be. He didn't get why he was touching his lips now, searching for anything that reminded him of Nayuta's warmth which started to fade away. He still wanted it, he still remembered it perfectly and that made him only more confused.

_ Ah, i give up! _

Reon finally moved his body, heading to the door. After trying hard to think about how to calm down, he decided to just go outside. As much as he hated cold and winter, he now had no other choice but to go outside. Reon stepped out of the sharehouse in a hurry, not forgetting his scarf and jacket, cursing at Nayuta for the nth time as the cold wind freezed his nose and hands but not his face, the one thing he absolutely wanted to freeze. This seems to be useless, but at least he won't see Nayuta. 

All of this happened because of a stupid question. His blushing face, his racing heart, his messy mind. All because of a question. A stupid one.

"What does it taste like?"

It tasted like lemon coffee.

Was he referring to Nayuta's lips or the actual coffee? Reon wasn't sure. He wanted to answer that it was the coffee, because it clearly tasted like that, but he couldn't bring himself to say it without thinking about Nayuta's lips. So he wasn't sure, he didn't know if he actually got his answer. He probably did get his answer, but with a little surprise which he had a hard time accepting. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he loved this taste. It was unique and probably strange but he loved it somehow. He wouldn't mind tasting a bit of it everyday, every hour, every minute…

"Ah…!" Reon shouted in the middle of the street, gaining weird looks from the people around but he was too busy trying to chase Nayuta out of his mind. He wouldn't leave. He just couldn't get him out of his head. 

He hated this.

It seems like it'll be a long sleepless night for the rhythm guitarist of GYROAXIA. All because of a simple question.

"What does it taste like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again with NayuReo fluff. Comments are really appreciated, specially if it's about my writing! I'm all for constrictive criticism!


End file.
